Claim rejections and requirements for prior authorizations can be used by third-party payors as a cost-containment measure. While claim rejections and requirements for prior authorizations can provide for cost-containment measures, they can result in denials of coverage, which require significant efforts by patients, pharmacists, physicians, or other healthcare providers to resolve. In addition, patients may choose to abandon medical treatment based upon denials of coverage by payors. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for systems and methods for facilitating claim rejection resolution by providing prior authorization assistance.